Attention has been paid to dye-sensitized solar cells as photo-electric conversion elements since high photo-electric conversion efficiency can be obtained at low cost. Thus, various developments have been implemented in relation to dye-sensitized solar cells.
A dye-sensitized solar cell generally includes a working electrode, a counter electrode, a photo-sensitizing dye that is supported on an oxide semiconductor layer of the working electrode, an electrolyte that is disposed between the working electrode and the counter electrode, and a sealing portion that connects the working electrode and the counter electrode.
Regarding such a dye-sensitized solar cell, for example, there is known a dye-sensitized solar cell described in Patent Document 1 described below. Patent Document 1 described below discloses a dye-sensitized solar cell which includes a working electrode having a transparent electrode formed on a first thin sheet glass, and a porous membrane formed on the transparent electrode; a counter electrode formed on a second thin sheet glass; an electrolytic solution disposed between the working electrode and the counter electrode; a sealing portion that seals the electrolytic solution between the working electrode and the counter electrode; and a wiring material protruding from the working electrode into the sealing portion. Here, the sealing width of the sealing portion is constant between the working electrode and the counter electrode.